Forgotten Aeons
by Aexn
Summary: A forgotten time, A forgotten place, A forgotten person. Join a wandering saiyan on his cruel journey throughout a strange new world. Will he give into his dark temptations or fight them off?


My body glided through the ocean of stars before me, traversing space with utter ease. It had been long since I flew so fast. It was an exhilarating feeling that I absolutely missed. The cosmic winds in my hair, the relaxing heat of the various suns I passed through. It was an unbeatable experience-

" **STOP!"** A loud, booming voice echoed behind me. Looking back, I noticed about... four hundred or so space troopers behind me. Ah yeah, that was right. I almost forgot these assholes were chasing me. I was so caught up enjoying the ride after all.

"This our last warning! If you don't stop now, we _will_ use lethal force!-" The captain of the troopers was cut off abruptly as a condensed ki blast hit his chest and exploded. While the explosion itself wasn't all too big, the power it contained was more than enough to vaporize a planet a few times over.

"Hmm... Damn, looks like I'm still getting used to adjusting for the right power needed. I was hoping that would at least take out a few of you." I grumbled as my body came to a sudden stop, crossing my arms and sighing. My sulky expression was quickly replaced by a wild grin though.

"Oh well, I can always rely on my hands to slaughter you all can't I?" I turned to look at the squad of three hundred and ninety-nine troopers.

"A-Aeon Starshroud, y-you are under arrest for robbing all of the banks of Yelvin 6 as well as the murder of countless military personnel!" The new, brave acting captain forced out. He made sure not to drop his gaze off of me for even a second, his ki constantly on hit alert.

"Oh come on, it wasn't like any of those people really needed the money. It went to a good cause to! Me!" I beamed with a childish laugh. "Check out this sweet ass stuff I got." I pointed to myself. On my neck was a golden necklace with an enchanting blue gem in the center. On my right wrist was a black bracelet adorned with purple gems going all the way around it. And on my left ring finger, a literal blood diamond that had been stained with the lives of countless people, turning it a sickeningly beautiful color. From the look on his face, the new captain had (reluctantly) thought it was pretty stylish as well.

The troopers remained quiet for a while, while I couldn't read minds I would assume some were praying to their gods, others saying their farewells, and maybe even a few trying to figure out if there was even a way to beat me.

There wasn't. Not for them at least.

"You won't come at me? Well I guess I'll come to you then." Kicking off the empty space like it was solid ground I moved forward, closing the few billion kilometers or so between us in under a second. I drove my hand through the chest of a trooper who wasn't fast enough to react. His breath hitched in a gasp, his body shaking as he looked down at the hole I placed in him. The realization of the situation quickly set in, fear clouding his eyes. Maybe once upon a time that fear alone would have been a pay off, but now that wasn't enough. I needed… _more._

Applying pressure onto his heart he let out a howl of pain, begging for his life. Ahhh. Yes, that intoxicating feeling that I missed so much had returned. The sweetest of bliss. Robbing another being of their life for no other reason than my own depraved pleasure.

"Don't just stand around! Help him!" The acting captain roared out a command to the rest of the troops. Steeling themselves, they rushed forward towards me. While slightly disappointed that I couldn't enjoy my first target a bit more, I couldn't turn down a sea of playthings ripe for me to break. I crushed my previous toy's heart with a single motion and removed my hand from the hole in his chest, flying forward to meet the group of soldiers racing at me.

I rapidly began to build up Ki within me until it was ready to explode out. Completely killing my acceleration, I extended my right hand out. "Silent Crusade." Invoking the name of one of my techniques I poured out the built up Ki. A soccer ball sized burst of energy shot out from my palm before suddenly exploding. Before my eyes I saw space and time itself warping in unnatural ways, the finite and infinite melding into one for a mere ephemeral instant. It's power directly removed anything caught in it's hundred billion kilometer radius from the timeline itself.

The explosion didn't make a single sound, the screams and pleading whimpers of the countless troopers who had been swallowed up in the blast couldn't even reach the ears of their former allies. Only I could relish in their sweet final moments. I still haven't gotten used to the sadistic feeling of ecstasy that was brought out when I committed mass murder of this scale.

With a crazed smile I licked a drop of blood that had made it onto my cheek clean. "Well then, who's next?"

* * *

A swift motion of my hand was the the closing curtain on the life of the final galactic trooper. He had been reduced to nothing but a pile of indeterminate flesh. I let out a satisfied sigh, a shudder running down my body as I eyed the scene of destruction and death I had caused. It could only be called beautiful. The air was thick with the smell of blood, the area covered in a deep blood mist and various body parts floating aimlessly through the cold, dark space around me.

Brushing my hair back with my left hand I managed to finally calm myself down. Giving the former battlefield one last quick scan, I noticed something peculiar. Floating over I grabbed hold of a piece of paper. It appeared to be a map of this galaxy. Tracing my eyes across the paper a single planet caught my eyes. I didn't know why, but the name seemed familiar to me. I stuffed the map into my back pocket and cracked a grin. "Well, planet Earth here I come I guess."


End file.
